


I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 1]

by g_odalisque13



Series: Dracula La: Key/Krystal [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Krystal's most memorable meals sauntered into her life one night in 1982. [Part 1]</p><p>Part of the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170">Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 1]

_1982_

 

“Nice neon signs,” Krystal observed with just a hint of irony. 

The apartment she'd just entered was awash in the colored glow from the bright, stylized lights that hung on the walls.

Experimental art took up the rest of the wall space and the room they were in was filled with a mix of ultra modern and vintage furniture.

Krystal felt a little like she'd just stepped onto the set of a Soft Cell music video.

The man grinned, gelled hair falling into his eyes and blue light from the nearest neon sign glinting off his teeth.

Krystal had only been half-heartedly looking for a meal when she'd seen him on the street with a group of men.

She’d been immediately struck by his features- feline eyes, curvy lips, and cheekbones that looked lethal.

The slightly smudged stamp on his hand confirmed that he’d just come out of the gay bar that he was standing outside, so Krystal hadn't had much hope that she'd be able to have her fun with this one. Maybe if she'd been as shameless as Taemin, she could have upped her chances by using the lure, but she wasn't interested in sleeping with someone who didn't want to sleep with her.

Still, she had lingered, watching as he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Krystal had smiled to herself, enjoying his unabashed amusement.

The man must have felt her eyes on him because he had turned to look at her after a second, curious. 

Lips turning up, Krystal had met his gaze.

To her surprise, he’d excused himself from the group he was with and walked over to her, his saunter one of a man that was confident in who he was. Krystal liked that. 

“What are you doing, hanging around here?” he’d asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, referring to the fact that the street was lined with mostly gay bars for men. It certainly wasn’t a popular destination for women on the prowl. 

“I was just walking around,” she’d said honestly. “I don’t have anywhere specific to be.” 

“No? Want to come in and have a drink?” he’d offered.

“Will they let me in?” Krystal had asked.

“They will if you’re with me,” the man had assured her.

Krystal had raised her brows. “You a big deal around here?”

The man had laughed. “You’ll see.”

After a few drinks, some dancing, and a lot of surprisingly stimulating conversation, Krystal had been confounded to find that she sensed some interest coming off the man who had introduced himself as Key. 

“You’re intriguing,” he’d confessed when Krystal had brought it up. “I have to admit that I haven’t had any desire to be with a woman since high school, and even then, it had just been a stepping stone to realizing my interest in men. But you...you’re different.”

Krystal had smirked. He’d been more right than he could have even known.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one. I will be posting the rest of this throughout the check-in's.
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Victorious_.


End file.
